


Green Eyed

by Cass_chan12



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Lucy is oblivious, Nalu - Freeform, natsu is dense, natsu is going through changes, the guild is always drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_chan12/pseuds/Cass_chan12
Summary: The Green eyed monster can be very dangerous.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Green Eyed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madberry5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madberry5/gifts).



> I keep forgetting I have a few Nalu oneshots and stories from my deativated fanfiction account so now and then I need to remind myself to upload them here. My very good friend [Madberry05](https://twitter.com/Madberry05?s=09) (twitter) or [Madberry5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madberry5/pseuds/madberry5) (AO3) and I share a love for Nalu and she picked this oneshot to be posted. I hope you like it bb!

_“The Jealous are troublesome to others, but a torment to themselves” – William Penn_

* * *

His mind was a blank until he heard _her_ voice.

It pulled him from his blank space, returning him to an unusual setting. He didn’t know how it happened or when it happened but all he could focus were the terrified faces of his guild.

He got a good view of all their faces staring up at him. He’s at least near the roofing of the room. How did he get that size? What’s happening?

His memory was fuzzy of why he made them petrified, but the one face amongst them all made him freeze, her face full of terror. Features he never wants to see on her face.

Her brown orbs where glassy and gave traces of fear. Did _he_ do that to her?

“Is that you Natsu?”

* * *

It was a day like any other at Fairy Tail. The sun was shining the birds were singing with all cliché intended and the guild was as boisterous as ever. The natural manner of the guild was the same with laughing, drinking, brawling, and the returning of guild members from recent quests.

Team Natsu had made their way back from the East side, hunting down some dark guild that was terrorizing towns they came across. The job itself went great but as usual they lost quite a faction of the reward money due to the result of Erza, Gray, and Natsu destroying property.

Lucy was one not to be messed with right now. She slumped her way to the bar where Mira was serving. The bar maiden saw the angry aura emitting from the blonde and immediately understood what went down.

“Wrecked another town?” Mira asked.

“Two actually… The one we fought in and one we had lunch at.” Lucy moaned

Mira flinched and laughed slightly “At least they keep life interesting.”

Lucy just sighed and grabbed the water Mira placed in front of her and brought it to her lips. She looked up to Mira who was reading a letter and giggled.

“What you got there Mira?” came a voice behind Lucy.

She didn’t even have to look who it was by the familiarity of the Natsu’s voice. Even when she did look at him he still had his usual goofy grin.

He took the seat next to Lucy even though it wasn’t the best idea to do so with her sensitive anger. Mira folded the letter back into its envelope and placed it next to other letters that have been opened.

“Some love letters addressed to Lucy.”

Lucy choked on her water at hearing ‘love letters’ and normally Natsu would laugh at her for the public display of humiliation but didn’t.

“Just hold on! You’re reading letters that were sent to me?! Mira!” she whined

Mira giggled but reasoned “Well they were addressed to the guild. I have to make sure of your safety since there are a lot of creeps out there.”

Natsu hadn’t said a word, he wasn’t even chuckling. Just blank. Mira sheepishly gave the letters back to her. As Lucy read through the first one, she crumpled it up and threw it over the bar and proceeded to the next one.

Mira noticed Natsu’s behaviour while he watched Lucy read every letter. His fists were in tight balls as he noticed her blush while reading or the way Lucy would read something funny from an admirer and giggle aloud. Lucy threw all the letters over the counter making it clear she didn’t want to keep them which eased Natsu’s behaviour slightly.

“I'm going to head home now to get some rest. You tomorrow guys” Lucy got up and waved off.

As she left Natsu’s mood was still crabby. In between sips of his drink he grumbled to himself. Mira thought she had seen everything! It was as if a toddler’s candy was taken away from him. 

It was unexpected and unpredictable but Natsu Dragneel was **jealous.** There were neither signs nor occurrences that led up to this moment but here he was, probably acting out in pure possessiveness.

Mira leaned over the counter with a smirk like no other “Natsu am I detecting jealously from you now?”

Natsu looked up to the bar maiden with a confused expression plastered on his face “Remind me what jealous is?”

Mira giggled very loudly, so loud that Happy flew to the bar due his cat-like curiousness. He looked a tad concerned at Mira’s giggling episode.

“Natsu what’s so funny?” Happy asked.

Mira’s giggle died down and wiped a tear from her eye. She looked at Natsu with a friendly smile “Natsu jealously is when you’re threatened romantically. In this case with Lucy getting so many admirers”

This time Happy and Natsu started laughing out hysterically. “Are we talking about Natsu here Mira?” Happy laughed

Mira frowned at the two. “Fine if you say that’s not the case then I'm sure you’ll be fine with Lucy getting a lot of attention at the festival tomorrow.”

Natsu’s laughing died down and flexed his arm pulling a thumb up “I’ll be having too much fun to notice.”

Later that day illuminating coloured lanterns hung outside connecting small stalls of goods and food. It was a beautiful summers evening with stars radiating brighter than usual and still very much visible although the lanterns were lit. The air was humid and the night was still quite mercilessly hot from the blazing afternoon. The townspeople and the guild helped set up the festival as a duty to being Magnolia citizens. With more participating it’d be better right?

Natsu seemed to disagree… 

With Happy abandoning him to be with Wendy and Carla, he arrived with his blonde best friend. They got separate assignments to handle and Natsu felt slightly uneasy because of it. Natsu being Natsu, he ignored the feeling of discomfort and carried on.

He watched how everyone in the guild participated. He eyed his treacherous cat friend flying above throwing glitter everywhere. His eyes kept on Happy until he flew over Lucy-

It looked like she was finished but she looked busy in another sense. She was speaking a guy, a handsome guy. She was smiling like she always smiled to him, she was giggling like she always giggled around him. His chest was clamped and tight. His breathing was irregular and so was his heartbeat. His face was hot with anger and another characteristic was displayed across his face… but what?

Was this the emotion Mira asked him about yesterday? He couldn’t remember what it was precisely but she did warn him he would feel this way today. Whatever it was he didn’t like it and he will admit he felt subtle traces of it yesterday but today it made itself known.

But why now?

Lucy’s been approached by many men before and he didn’t feel like this in the slightest. Maybe because half those guys were kind of weird, for example Dan Straight was one of the nuttiest out there falling in L! O! V! E! with her at first sight.

Still looking with displeasure he felt his chest twinge in pain, like one of Laxus’ lightning bolts going through him although it did not inflict physical pain. It felt worse in a sense but all he knew at that moment is that he didn’t want to feel that way again. There just had to be a way to get rid of this horrible feeling.

Not too long proceeded and the festival was buzzing with laughter and happiness. Lucy and the girls from the guild made a picnic for the guild and ate under the stars. Natsu sat amongst them eating not like he usually did. Lisanna looked to her childhood friend with concern.

“Hey Natsu are you feeling okay?”

Natsu grumbled to himself and stood up “I'm fine just want to check out the stores _alone_ ”

Happy’s face saddened at his friend’s mood and departure “I hope he isn’t mad at me for ditching him earlier.”

Wendy kindly rubbed his furry head “He could never be mad at you for that, this is Natsu we’re talking about here”

While Lucy was speaking to Levy at the corner of her eye she saw Natsu walk back to the festival. Worry was plaguing her, the fireworks were about to occur soon and knowing what a pyromaniac Natsu was he would be lighting them himself.

She noticed he had been acting a little off since they came back from their last mission. In fact a lot of weird things have been occurring like the letters from those admirers yesterday; even today a man approached her flirtatiously. Lucy did like this eerie feeling coming over her, she hoped it was only paranoia.

* * *

As Natsu disappeared from Lucy’s sight he decided to go cheer himself up by buying something at one of the stalls. Oddly enough he lost his appetite and why it was odd is because Natsu never lost his will to eat. It was a bit torturous to pass food stands and not have the drive to eat like normal.

He kept walking and passing stand after stand. All that weren’t food stands were utterly boring to look at, most of all was the one where turtles were racing just for one to lose money. Natsu at this point was subconsciously walking until he tripped over a tent line. His lack of focus earned him a face slide that roughly went across the grass.

The Dragon slayer groaned and mumbled curses under his breath. A woman dressed in silk and linen walked out to check on what had happened to the tent and found the grumbling boy on the floor.

“Boy you got to watch where you place your feet.” She chuckled slightly to herself and then walked back inside the large tent.

Natsu jumped back on his feet and dusted himself off. He looked at the tent where the lady disappeared to. It looked interesting enough and the size of the tent probably suggested you could buy things here. He walked through into the tent and saw vials, vials of liquid and trinkets. This was the worst place for Natsu to be at the moment because of his destructive streak.

“Ohoho has the young man _fallen_ into my store? Or has he _stumbled_ to the right place?” joked the lady that laughed at him earlier.

Natsu rolled his eyes at the stupid jokes “Yeah whatever, anyway what is this store?”

“Are you serious boy? This is a potion and charm stand. I'm no bar maiden selling dodgy drinks.”

* * *

_“Ahchoo!”_

_“I hope you’re not getting a cold Mira-nee” Lisanna fretted over her older sister._

* * *

“So, what sorta potions do ya sell?” Natsu gazed at the different vials up close.

“Anything really. If I don’t have it I’ll brew it now.”

Natsu thought for a moment of what he would want. He thought of something along a prank. Maybe he could find something to keep Gray’s clothes on, or even to be invisible like the one Lucy had, or to get this awful feeling of his chest from earlier…

That’s what he wanted! Natsu although couldn’t ask for a potion to get a nasty feeling off his chest because it wasn’t an accurate synopsis. What was that word?! Natsu pondered on his memory of yesterday but all he could make out was that started with a J.

“Umm I do need something but I can’t find the word of what I need cured. It starts with a J. And my chest gets all tight and uncomfortable when I see my friend talk to handsome guys.” He tried explaining.

“Jealousy?” she sweat dropped.

“That’s it!”

“Damn you’re an interesting one. I mean are you only experiencing it now?”

Natsu tilted his head slightly looking at her strangely “Yeah actually and I don’t like it so give me something to get rid of it!”

The lady had no words for the strange young man in front of her so instead she went to a row of potions and was contemplating which one would be best to give. She picked up a vial and handed it to him.

“Honestly kid I think you should realise your feelings and not solve them with expensive potions”

“Expensive?!”

* * *

The next day the guild was awfully quite. Most of the guild was hung over and sleeping. Lucy surprisingly wasn’t hung over that morning despite the grand amount of liquor she consumed the night before, she didn’t plan on doing it but after Natsu’s grumpy exit and the lack of is return last night put the blonde in a sour mood.

She started with a glass of something light, but Cana took the opportunity and got the blonde to have a drinking contest. She wasn’t even sure Natsu came back to the picnic site last night.

Mira had to come in that morning as usual even though Kinana was taking the morning shift. She wasn’t hung over like the rest since she had duties to fulfil at the guild every day. She sat behind the bar as usual wiping down beer glasses. A few others were in the guild that morning either getting breakfast or looking at the Quest board.

Lucy just arrived ready to check out the new requests put up, well that’s what she intended. As she got to the request board Levy had appeared next to her with a mischievous smile. Lucy looked at her sceptically and to be honest a little freaked out.

“Oh Lu-chan guess what I figured out last night.” Levy sang.

“W-what did you figure out.”

“I talked to Erza last night and she told me Natsu was pretty pissed off last night when you were speaking to that hunky guy.” She said with a sly smug.

“You mean Derek? Why would Natsu be angry about that?” Lucy said with such naivety 

“Oh Lu-chan you’re so dense. Isn’t it obvious? Natsu is totally jealous!”

Lucy really didn’t know how to respond. Laugh? Stay silent? She was pretty sure that she was not the reason for Natsu’s terrible mood last night. She honestly thought he ate something bad or someone might have brought up the sensitive issue about Igneel. Natsu could never be jealous, he was just too easy to read and from what she could tell is that he was the same ol’ Natsu as of yesterday and the day before that and the day before that.

So, she decided to laugh at her blue headed friend. “Natsu jealous? I think if I were eating the most delicious burger ever, then he would be jealous.”

“Or he would jealous of the burger.” Another voice chirped in smelling of booze. Who Lucy can only guess was Cana.

“Guys can you just drop it. If Natsu heard you calling him jealous the place would break out in havoc and it’s only 10 in the morning.”

The girls decide to give up and head to the bar. One seriously couldn’t tell whether it was morning in Fairy Tail since drinking time and the real time are two separate things. Lucy continued looking at the board and decided to wait until Natsu and Happy would show up so that they can pick a job they were all comfortable with.

Before long she had been waiting for those two idiots for an hour and everyone who had a hangover from early this morning were already at the guild. She got annoyed and went back to the quest board for what felt like the fifth time that day; she felt a lot like Nab right now. While she was looking she felt a tap at her shoulder.

“About time you got here Nat- Derek? W-what are you doing here?”

“Jeez Happy did we really have to fish this morning?” Natsu whined whilst having his arms folded behind his head, walking with his friend towards the guild

“Why are you complaining you had ten fish Natsu!” Happy cried.

Natsu let out one of his carefree laughs as they were nearing the guild. As the doors flipped wide open the drunken laughter’s soothed the young dragon slayers ears.

Although one of those laughs came from Lucy and it wasn’t a drunken one. He looked her way and saw she was with the same guy she spoke to yesterday. His chest tightened again. He wanted to clench his shirt and never let go.

He was standing by himself now while Happy could now finally have his fishy breakfast. So this was the most opportune time to have the potion.

He searched in his pants pocket for the vial. He brought it out and looked at the clear green liquid. He was slightly reluctant to taking it but overlooked his instinct and downed the foul tasting liquid.

* * *

Under a tent in Hargeon a lady in silk and linen robes cursed to herself a hundred folds over. As she unpacked her cases of potions from the Magnolia festival she stumbled across an error in her labelling. The two labelling that was mixed up were:

_-Jealousy cure_

_\- Jealousy transformation_

* * *

As the liquid slid down his throat the gagging sensation washed over him. It was the nastiest thing he’s ever tasted. He wanted to puke as he felt the potion take action which was making him dizzier than actually curing him.

A burning feeling coursed through his bones and organs. He always ignited himself on fire but this was entirely different, his whole insides were singeing from the fire in his belly. His skin felt clammy and stretched out like he was growing.

He needed to run before people will notice his strange behaviour.

He made a break for the bathroom and made it in time to see what was happening to him in the mirror. His face was molding itself into a new and scarier shape. He was changing colour into a sickly pale pink like he hadn’t had sun in centuries. His eyes were becoming narrower and changing to the green colour of the potion. He was getting bigger touching the bathroom ceiling. His hands were five times the size of his normal size and had giant claws as a matching set.

His head was full of static waves and words like “She’s yours” and “Destroy him”.

He tried not to listen to those words but they became more renounced. He was slipping out of his consciousness and his large feet started to stomp out the bathroom and everything went blank…

A monster raged out in the guild with ferocity of a hundred men. Many of the women mages scream and several men too.. All the mages had prepared themselves to face this beast. Some had already started like Gray and his maker magic and Erza with her fighting techniques with several swords.

The beast although was untouched because of the unknown magic barrier between the monster and mages. The monster kept on his set direction, to Lucy.

He climbed over every mage and stood in front of the blonde who was shaking in her brown boots. Her keys were at home and a strong gentleman is hiding behind her like a little girl nearing peeing his pants.

Now that the monster was really getting close, Derek ran with his tail between his legs. Lucy was now by herself while everyone all desperately tried to get through the magic shield the monster had up. There was only one thing to do for her and that was to call someone.

“Natsu!!!” she screamed.

The monster stopped in his tracks and looked at her with a tilted head. Got off his fours and stood on his hind legs. All the other mages stopped to see the sight; the guild was dead silent watching the beast stay quiet.

His memory was fuzzy of why he made his guild so terrified. As he looked around and saw his friends shocked faces and noticed how the whole guild was torn to shreds. He couldn’t have done that right? Wrong. The one face that shakily stood in front of him made him freeze, her face full of terror. Features he never wants to see on her face.

She made her way closer to him, her brown orbs where glassy and gave traces of fear.

“Natsu, that is you right?” she said in fear.

The monster before her nodded. Tears came out her eyes in a hurry, Natsu whined in his monster voice for her not to cry. She jumped at the monster hugging him even though he would never fit between her arms.

She felt him shrink and change back. Like he was going through a metamorphosis stage. As he shrunk to his normal size, he could be properly be embraced by Lucy. His cheeks felt warm and weird to the new sensation he was receiving from his best friend.

He stuck his chin on her shoulder and spoke into her ear “Don’t make me jealous ever again.”

“I promise”


End file.
